


My Heart Will Go On

by crashinmyimagination



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crashinmyimagination/pseuds/crashinmyimagination
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles run into each other at a screening of <i>Titanic</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Will Go On

“What.” 

“What.” 

Derek and Stiles stare at each other for a full minute before, much to Derek’s relief, Stiles finally snaps his mouth shut and swallows the rest of the popcorn that was in his mouth. Of course Stiles would start eating his popcorn before he’s even reached his seat.

“So, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” Stiles asks, casually, as he ambles up to the seat next to Derek and plops down.

Derek wishes Stiles had choked on his popcorn and passed out. No, that’s uncharitable, even for him. He just wishes Stiles hadn’t walked into the same theater as him and is instead playing video games at home or practicing lacrosse with Scott or doing whatever the fuck teenagers do, just not catching Derek at a screening of fucking _Titanic_. Now, Stiles will mock him or, even worse, try to bond with him. Derek contemplates just moving to another seat and ignoring him or just walking out of the theater altogether, but Stiles will probably just continue to pester him.

“Watching a movie,” Derek replies tersely.

“First of all, I didn’t even know you watched movies. Second of all, this theater only plays movies that came out before I was even born. Only people who don’t know how to use the internet or want to use the dark, empty room as an excuse to make out and get handsy come to this theater.”

“Well, you’re here,” Derek retorts. 

“Yes, but I’m special,” Stiles says, smiling both secretly and, weirdly enough, sadly. “Come on, seriously. You a fan? I completely understand. Nothing brings out the secret romantic in someone like _Titanic_.”

Derek decides that being tight-lipped is the way to go. 

Stiles hesitates before speaking softly. “It was my mom’s favorite movie. We watched it a lot when I was younger. She liked watching it on the big screen. We went less and less when she started getting really sick, but on the days she had her strength, we came here.”

Derek stares at him for a moment. “You didn’t have to tell me that.”

“No, but I wanted to.” Stiles’ mouth stretches into a genuine smile and Derek is surprised to realize that he hasn’t seen Stiles make many of those.

Derek breathes a long sigh. He doesn’t want to be the kind of dick who offers nothing in return for information that was probably painful to tell. 

“I’m not a secret romantic,” Derek says firmly. It’s just… a moving film.”

“Does it move you,” Stiles pauses, “to _tears_?”

“No,” Derek says to Stiles’ grinning face.

Stiles knocks a fist against Derek’s shoulder. “Come on, admit it. It turns you into a blubbering idiot. Even I tear up a bit when _My Heart Will Go On_ starts playing.”

“Then that’s your problem, isn’t it?”

“Sure, big guy. Now, shush, we’re missing the previews.” 

Derek doesn’t bother complaining about the fact that Stiles was the one doing most of the talking or that the previews are for movies that came out years ago.

\---

When Derek can’t keep his sniffles quiet during the movie, Stiles just tips his bucket of popcorn in Derek’s direction. Out of the corner of his eye, Derek sees Stile smile to himself when Derek grabs a handful of popcorn.


End file.
